Wisteria High School
by BlackcurrantRainbowfish
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is just an average 17 year old starting at a new high school. Bad at summaries but its better inside.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a Kuroshitsuji(black butler) Alternate Universe Fanfiction. This is my first time posting a fanfiction so please don't criticise too harshly.  
I do not own any of the characters of Black Butler. They belong to Yana Toboso.  
Oh and by the way its kinda long. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

He tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming he was running. But where? He was running in an endless darkness, no way out. Something invisible was clawing at his skin, on his arms, through his clothes and no matter how many times he swatted the air around him or scratch his arms...his hand would hit nothing each time.

So he ran blindly.

"AH!" he screamed, flinging the entangling covers on him to the ground as he fell from the bed at the same time.

His eyes met morning light from the open window next to his bed.

His ears heard the birds singing on the window sill. His skin felt nothing but the cool morning air, the smell of blooming flowers pleasant.

_'It was just a dream'_ he told himself.

He lay on the floor motionless, thinking, letting his mind drift from his terrible dream. There was a sudden knock at the door, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Ciel. Ciel are you alright?"

He sighed. "Yes Mother I'm fine."

"Okay. Just remember it's the first day back at school, attending your new one."

"Yes Mother I know."

"Do you remember where it is?"

"Yes Mother. I'll catch the bus there. Is that all?" he said in an irritated voice.

"Yes dear."

Ciel heard his Mother's receding footsteps. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his shaggy dark navy blue hair. He got up off his floor and threw the blankets back onto the bed. He rubbed the sleepiness from his blue eyes as he let out a small yawn.

He walked out of his room and straight to the bathroom, turning his shower on and letting the hot water soothe his raging thoughts. After he went back to his room and put on a fresh pair of blue skinny's and a plain white shirt under a black and blue hoodie. He zipped up his hoodie and grabbed his bag, slinging it over one shoulder.

He walked down stairs as quietly as he could so he could avoid his parents. Once he made it outside, he let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

Ciel made his way down the paved street, focusing mainly on the ground. It was the first day of the term and of his new school. For that he was thankful. He never liked his old school. There he was constantly bullied. Being called an emo, goth, cutter, fag you name it. He would be pushed aside in the hallways, pushed down stairs and even got his head dunked in the toilet a few times.

So he was more than happy to leave that miserable dump behind. He just hoped that none of it happened at his new school.

Ciel rounded a corner and made it to the bus stop. There were already a few people there, chatting about their holidays, how they hated going back to school and such. Ciel stood away from the majority of them leaning against a wall, hands in the pockets of his hoodie and supporting a blank expression.

He waited impatiently for the bus to arrive. The people around him were so loud it was annoying. But the bus was worse. The people on there were much louder and would occasionally throw things at each other.

Ciel sat in the middle of the bus alone, getting grumpier by the minute. As soon as he arrived at the school, he quickly rushed off the bus getting as far away from people as possible.

As he walked through the main gate of his new school, he glanced at the sign. The paint was faded but the letters easily stood out. It read: Wisteria High School.

He then turned his attention to the big building in front of him. The bricks were old and worn down by the weather with the occasional crack in the bricks. It was a large building definitely bigger than his old school. But the building was duller. A few floors of the building were noticeable. He wondered for a brief second how many there were.

As soon as he stepped into the corridor, the bell rang, singling people to go to roll call. Everywhere people talked as they walked on their way to class. Being a bit smaller than the other students, Ciel got bumped a few times. He was at least as tall as the average year 9. Once the corridors were completely empty Ciel could finally find his way around.

He was told to report to the front office as soon as he was here. He eventually did find his way to the office. He pushed open the door and there was a girl waiting at the front desk, smiling at him. She was younger than all the other women working there which was nice.

_'At least I won't have to deal with a cranky old bat'_ Ciel thought.

He casually strolled to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked sweetly.

"I'm new here and I was told to check in here on my first day" Ciel replied, no change in expression.

The girl nodded. "And your name would be?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Okay let me just check."

She tapped the keyboard and a few clicks later, she nodded. "Okay then Ciel, you are to wait right here and we'll send for someone to show you around."

Ciel took a seat and waited. He didn't have to wait too long when he heard his name called. He turned around and saw that someone was beckoning him over. It was a male about the same age as himself. He had short blonde hair with soft green eyes. He had a big grin on his face completely opposite to Ciel's frown. He wore simple black pants and a white shirt.

Ciel walked over to him.

"Hi my name is Finny" the boy chirped. "I'm to be your guide for today. So what's your name?"

"Ciel."

"Well okay then Ciel. The first thing the timetable says you have is Science. Hey that's the same as me! Come on I'll take you there."  
Finny lead Ciel to their class. On the way, Finny tried to strike up a conversation with him. Ciel would nod occasionally and answer in a word or two. Once they arrived Finny apologised to the teacher and told her why they were late. She just told them to sit down at a bench and to be quiet.

The Science lesson seemed to be going at a snail's pace for Ciel. Finny would try and chat him up whenever the teacher wasn't looking. Ciel barely replied to any of the questions and wanted no part to join in on the conversations.

When the bell did finally ring, he stood up in his seat to go.

"And where do you think you're going?" the teacher asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ciel looked around then he realised she was talking to him. "Oh, I was preparing to go to my next class."

"This is your next class Mister...Phantomhive is it? Yes. On Monday's you have a double period of Science. Now could you please take your seat and don't disturb the lesson again."

"Yes ma'am" Ciel replied as he sat back down.

"Oops. I'm sorry" Finny apologised. "I was going to tell you that we had a double period but it just slipped my mind."

Ciel offered a small smile. "It's okay. No harm done."

Finny sighed in relief as the teacher kept babbling on about science stuff. When the bell rang again at the end of the period, Ciel waited for others to get up and walk out before he himself did.

"Hey Ciel this way" Finny smiled as he grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" Ciel asked as he tried to pry Finny's fingers from his hoodie.

"I'm going to show you around silly."

Ciel grumbled. After about 20 minutes of walking around and Finny's non stop talking, Ciel finally got a break when the bell rang.

"Oh, I thought we had more time" Finny said disappointed but in an instant cheered up. "Now on to your next class!"

His next class wasn't very spectacular. It was cooking classes. And he was expected to make something. He refused to do any cooking and when he was told to he would give the teacher such an attitude they would just give up and leave him be.

By the time it was lunch he was one of the first to leave. He thought if he left early enough he could avoid Finny and go sit by himself like he always did. But that hope faded when he saw Finny running towards him.

"Hey Ciel. I'm glad I caught up to you!"

"I'm glad too" Ciel said with a frown.

Finny smiled. "Come with me. There are some people I would like you to meet."

Ciel didn't have a choice as Finny yanked him to the Cafeteria. He might not look it but Finny was very strong. This showed in his tight grip he had on Ciel.

The Cafeteria was crowded and noisy. There were kids scattered across bench tops and chairs doing whatever they pleased. Ciel was led through this chaos as he and Finny grabbed some lunch. They brought their food over to a quiet table at the back and sat down.

"So who are these people you wanted me to meet?" Ciel asked.

Finny was too distracted to answer his question as he was currently scanning the crowd. He smiled when he spotted two familiar faces.

He stood up and waved to them. "Bard! Mey-rin! Over here!" he called.

Finny sat down as the two figures weaved their way through the crowd till they reached them and took a seat. One of them was a guy with shaggy sandy blonde hair. He was beefy and had fine hairs covering his chin. He wore plain blue jeans and a white shirt. The person that was sitting beside him was a girl.

She had long maroon hair that was tied at the sides of her head in two pigtails and wore big round glasses. She wore a long sleeved shirt and a long blue skirt that went to her ankles.

Finny smiled. "Ciel these are my friends Bard and Mey-rin. Bard, Mey-rin, this is Ciel."

"Nice to meet you" Mey-rin replied.

"Hey I saw you in my cooking class" Bard stated as he started eating.

Ciel blinked. "You did?" He thought about it. "Wait, weren't you the one who burnt his batch of cupcakes?"  
Bard scratched the back of his head and gave a small laugh. "Well you see, I thought they weren't cooking fast enough so I decided to turn the heat up a bit. Turns out I overdid it and they burnt."

Finny smiled. "You might not notice it but Bard is a very good cook."

Bard slightly blushed. "You're too kind."

"And everyone knows that Mey-rin is the top of her maths club."

Mey-rin went red. "Well...I wouldn't say the best."

"Oh come on. You are definitely better than anyone here at maths" Finny pressed.

Ciel tuned them out as they continued to ramble on. His eyes wandered around the big room. There were teenagers of all different ages in this room. More boys than girls though at the moment. His eyes then landed on three boys sitting by themselves at a table not far from his.

They all seemed to be eating in perfect unison. But what was most strange was they looked the same. They wore the same clothes. Had the same hair and eye colour and also the same build. The only difference between them was their hairstyles. Other then that, completely identical.

"Who are they?" Ciel asked.

"Those are the triplets" Bard replied.

Finny nodded. "The one on the far left is Timber. The one on the right is Thompson and the one in the middle is Cantebury. They tend to keep to themselves and don't socialise with other people. They prefer the company of each other."

"Hmm."

A second later Bard pointed. "Them over there are not very friendly people."

Ciel turned around and looked. He saw a boy his age with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt under a green one with a purple jacket over the top and a black tie. He wore very short shorts and wore boots to go with it. Ciel thought that no guy gay or straight should look like that.

The one talking next to him was a woman with a very revealing blouse and a very short skirt. One the other side, sitting on the table was another guy wearing a hoodie with a white shirt and black pants that hung low, his belt obviously not holding them up properly. Underneath his hoodie was a plain black cap.

"That's Claude, Hannah and Alois. It would be better if you steered clear of them."

Ciel nodded and turned away. Just as he was about to go back to eating he looked over Bard's shoulder and spotted someone sitting not far from them.

He was donned in a black jacket that had a black and purple shirt underneath. His jeans were black and he sat with his feet on the table, showing everyone the black boots he wore. He had a lip piercing with dark brown eyes that really stood out with his black hair. He wore fingerless gloves and a belt that hung loosely from his waist.

Interested Ciel looked at who he was sitting with. He spotted red flowing hair and saw a woman sitting on the table, filing her nails as a guy with long silver hair that covered his eyes and a black hat was sitting on either sides of her legs, resting both hands on either side of her thighs.

Suddenly his long black nailed hands slowing crept up her thighs and pushed past the short red mini skirt. It was like she already knew what was going to happen because the next instant she used the nail filer to whack away his hands, not even taking her eyes off her nails.

The man wearing the green shirt with a skull on it plastered a wide grin on his face and chuckled, saying something that Ciel couldn't hear. Ciel looked at the attire of the girl. To go with the red mini shirt she also had red mesh underneath her black crop top. She also had red boots and thigh high stockings. The guy she was sitting between had grey pants and a black belt to complete his appearance.

Sitting on the other side was another guy with blonde hair and glasses, similar to the style the girl's was. He wore a bright gold and black jacket with a yellow and black shirt underneath. He also wore black gloves and a pair of ripped blue jeans.

Ciel's eyes landed back on the man in black.

"Who are they?" he asked.

Mey-rin turned and instantly turned red. "That's Sebastian and his group. Isn't he dreamy?"

She sighed and seemed to drift off into her own little world as Bard filled in the rest.

"The blonde is Ronald and the red head is Grell, and that's her boyfriend Undertaker."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Is that really his name?"

Bard shrugged. "No one knows. But that's what name is registered."

Ciel turned his attention back to Sebastian and noticed he was watching him. Their eyes locked and Ciel felt his blood suddenly boil. He quickly looked away just as Sebastian smirked at him. _'New guy huh?'_

Ciel tried to keep his attention off Sebastian as much as he could as he ate lunch and went to his next class when the bell rang.

Finny insisted that he drop him off at his Maths class and as soon as he walked in he found the classroom was different from the rest. Instead of tables where two people would sit at, there were whole long benches that could seat at least five or six people.

He scanned the room for a seat and the only one left was next to a couple of meatheads and the man in black know as Sebastian who had seated himself next to the window.

Ciel slightly gulped and sat uncomfortably next to the football players and Sebastian. Now that Ciel was closer to him he noticed more details. Like he had piercings in his ears as well and that his fingernails were painted black. And that he was quite tall this unusual guy.

The guys on the other side of Ciel then started trying to talk him up. When he wouldn't give them his attention they started calling him names and started to make fun of his size. Ciel felt like yelling at them already. For them to stop calling him names. He always hated criticism especially when it was directed towards him. They were being complete dick heads to him.

It was obvious that Sebastian on the other side of him was getting irritated. Because as he was drawing, the end of his pencil snapped, which brought the desks attention to him. He looked at the idiots and gave them a death glare that screamed murder. The guys audibly gulped and pulled their chairs to the other end of the desk.

Ciel blinked. "Uh thanks."

"Don't mention it" Sebastian replied with a small smirk. "Those guys are total wankers and were annoying the shit out of me."

He talked in such a cool and calm way. A voice that Ciel would imagine he could listen to all day. He shook himself to reality.

"Well you did me a favour."

Sebastian smiled and stuck out his hand. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel shook it. "Ciel Phantomhive."

"So, Ciel, what brings you to this hell hole?"

The teacher was talking and writing on the blackboard that neither took notice of.

"My mother thought it would be better if I changed schools. This was her first choice."

"And she chose here? What an odd first choice."

Sebastian dug into his bag and brought out another pencil and started drawing again.

"Well you seem like an alright kid. Make sure you don't get in with the wrong crowd."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"That's good."

Ciel found that he couldn't stare long at Sebastian without felling flustered. He looked away and he looked somewhere else. He spotted some people up the front of the class that looked like they were staring into space.

"Uh, what's up with them?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian looked. "They're stoned that's what's up. Eddy, Frank and Vikki are always like that. They're pretty much always stoned as fuck."

"Wouldn't they get suspended for taking that sort of stuff?"

"Not if they don't get caught" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel looked away again and a second later Sebastian lightly nudged him. Sebastian pointed to a group of girls not far from them.

"Those girls over there are desperates. They absolutely love all the attention from everyone. But careful, those chicks do anything for attention. And I mean anything." He then pointed to the row in front of them.

"These guys are the goodie goodies. They actually do their homework and pay attention in class." He pointed to another group.

"Those three girls are gossiping machines. They practically live off the stuff. So don't do anything stupid or the rumour will be spread like wildfire." He pointed to the last table.

"And those two are the "in love couple". Ugh, makes me sick. All that lovey dovey crap. I think I might empty my guts just thinking about it."

"How long have you been going to this school?" Ciel asked, changing the subject, hoping Sebastian wouldn't actually throw up.

"All of my high school years. It's a pretty shit place but you get used to it."

Ciel nodded as his mind started to wander. The only thing that brought him out of his thoughts was when Sebastian tapped him on the shoulder. Ciel slightly jumped and looked up at him a bit confused.

"Its home time" Sebastian supplied.

"It is? Oh. Okay then."

It was because he saw that everyone was leaving. Ciel got up and picked up his bag and headed out of the classroom with Sebastian. He was slightly surprised when he started to walk with him.

"So how are you getting home?" Sebastian asked.

"By bus" Ciel replied.

"You want a lift?" Sebastian asked as they exited the building.

Ciel shook his head. "No need. The bus will do."

Sebastian nodded. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Sebastian flashed him a dashing smile that made a shiver run down Ciel's spine. He slightly blushed and quickly turned away and walked off without saying goodbye. Sebastian smirked after him and went to find his car.

The bus ride home for Ciel was better than it was this morning. He let his mind drift and no matter what he thought of his mind would always wander back to Sebastian.

Sebastian with his silky black hair and those nice deep brown eyes. His lips looked so soft despite his piercing. For a brief moment he wondered exactly how soft they actually were. He caught himself and shook these kinds of thoughts from his head.

_'No'_ he thought. _'I must not think of this guy so much. I barely know him but there is just something about him...shit Ciel are you getting infatuated?'_

Ciel crossed his arms and huffed. Yes he knew that he was interested in the same sex. Gay people called it. No one knew it of course. Even though he was called so at his old school, everyone thought he was straight and that it was just a rumour that some idiot made up. Ciel was glad they thought so.

When he finally got off the bus he raced home and upstairs, to the sanctuary of his own room. He looked the door behind him, throwing his bag to the floor and collapsing onto the bed.

He wasn't exactly sure how long he was lying there for but he got up when he heard his mother knocking on the door.

"Ciel open the door and let me in please" came his mother's voice.

Ciel grumbled as he got up and opened the door for his mother. "Yes mother?"

She stepped into his room. "I just want to know how your first day of school went. No need for the attitude. Now sit and tell me all about it."

She sat down and patted the bed beside her. Ciel reluctantly sat on the bed. He was uncomfortable sitting this close to his mother. It had been the closet he had been to her since he was six.

It wasn't because she was mean it was because she just neglected to get to know him better as he grew older.

"Well?" his mother asked.

Ciel shrugged. "It was alright."

"And no one bullied you are harmed you?"

Ciel shook his head. "No mother. Nothing of the sort."

"Did you at least make any new friends?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes. His name is Finny." Ciel tried a small smile to reassure her.

His mother just sighed. "Well I guess that's a relief. I'll be leaving very shortly and won't be back until late. Will you be alright?"

Ciel nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

His mother got up off his bed and left Ciel alone. He locked his door as soon as she left and he just lay there. Alone. He was finally alone. Something he had wanted to do all day. But he knew he wouldn't be as soon as his step father came back from work. Even if his mother encouraged it, he would never call that man his real father. He refused to call that horrible man his father. His mother didn't know it but Ciel held a lot of hatred towards him. How blind she was. Ciel sighed as he flipped over onto his back and started to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone this is my second chapter of my Black Butler fic so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The next day of school started off a little better than the last. Ciel did his best to avoid everyone. He found he was quite content with himself for being able to do so. So he hadn't seen Finny, Bard or Mey-rin all day.

At lunch time Ciel was able to find a table and to be able to sit by himself. He was quietly enjoying lunch when suddenly:

"There you are."

Ciel froze. _'Oh crap did Finny find me?_'

He slowly looked up as his blue eyes met burgundy. It was Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel felt his heart skip a beat.

"So this is the little guy you were talking about?" the blonde Ronald said as he sat himself down across from him.

Sebastian also decided that he would sit himself down as well.

Ciel raised a brow. "Uh excuse me. What do you think you're doing?"

"Why sitting down of course."

Ciel almost didn't have time to move as Undertaker sat down with his girlfriend peering at him.

"Why?" Ciel asked irritated.

"Well we couldn't leave you alone now could we?" Undertaker smiled.

Grell at that moment decided to walk straight over to Ciel and stick her face a few inches from his.

"You were right Bassy he is shorter than me" she stated. "And look at his face. He looks like a doll."

Ciel slightly twitched as Grell started to poke his face. "So soft" she muttered.

Next thing Ciel knew he was pushed right up against Grell's chest. He went beat red as he felt her breasts against his face.

"What are you doing?" came his muffled cry, struggling to get out of her grip.

Grell let out a high pitched squeal. "Unny it's so soft! Soft like a plushie! I want it! Unny I want it!"

Undertaker patted her shoulder. "Of course dear. Whatever my beautiful rose wants she shall get."

Grell then dropped Ciel. "You mean it? Oh Unny I love you so!"

Grell then jumped onto his lap and started to plant hot kisses on his lips. Undertaker just smiled into the kisses.

"Ow" Ciel moaned as he sat up.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up to see Sebastian holding out his hand. Ciel hesitated but took it. "Fine" he replied.

As they sat back down, Ciel saw Grell cuddled into Undertaker's neck with him patting her back.

"Don't mind her" he smiled. "She just gets excited when she finds something she wants."

"It's fine" Ciel replied. "Although I must say she used a little more strength then necessary."

Undertaker smiled even wider. "That's just part of her charm."

Ciel didn't even lift his smile for one second. Undertaker titled his head. He then reached out and pinched Ciel's check.

"Ow" Ciel rubbed his check from the sharp pain.

Undertaker smiled. "Smile more. Come on show me a first rate laugh."

Ciel just blinked at him. Undertaker frowned and scratched his chin. "Hmm. Hard one to crack aren't you."

For the rest of lunch, Ciel made little talk with the rest of the group. They already seemed preoccupied with talking to one another.

Once the bell finally rang Ciel found out that they all had the next class together: English. They all casually strolled through the room and went up to the back row.

There were two people already occupying one desk but Grell didn't care.

"Excuse me this is my spot" she stated as she pushed the girl out of the chair and sat down.

Her friend looked at her sprawled on the floor, then at Grell in shock. Undertaker went to the other side and laid his arm casually over the back of the chair.

He leaned over to the girl. "Excuse me. You don't mind if I take this spot?"

The girl shook her head and quickly got out of her chair and scattered to the other side of the room with her friend.

Undertaker smiled as he took a seat next to his girl while she lazily put her feet up on the desk and slightly leaned back on her chair. Ciel seated himself at the next desk over with Sebastian and Ronald being the loner sat in front of Grell and Undertaker.

He turned around in his chair and struck up a conversation with them. Ciel looked around at his class. This was one of the smarter classes so not really many dickheads were in this one. Ciel then briefly wondered how Grell got into a top class.

"So who's our teacher for this year?" Ciel heard Ronald ask.

Undertaker shrugged. "Not sure. Didn't pay attention."

Suddenly the classroom door opened and the teacher strolled in. As everyone turned to look silence enveloped the room quickly. Even Ronald had turned around and shut up.

Curious Ciel took a closer look at their teacher. He wore a black suit and tie with glasses that framed his face. He had neatly combed black hair and was wearing black gloves. He looked neat and proper, something this school clearly lacked.

"Okay settle down everyone" he said. "For those of you how don't know me, I am Mr Spears and I'll be your teacher for this year."

He was wearing more of a frown then Ciel was and talked in a monotone.

Grell gasped. "It's William. Hello William! It's me. Don't you remember? I'm sure I was one of your favourite students."

"Quiet Ms Sutcliff or do we have to have a repeat of last year?"

"Oh William, you're so cold to me."

William didn't reply and instead started giving instructions to get something to write on as he started writing up notes on the board.

"Well he seems like the fun type" Ciel whispered sarcastically.

Sebastian lowly growled. "Everyone in this school hates William. He is very strict and up himself. And always wears the same expression."

"Less of an expression then a brick if you asked me" Ciel replied.

Sebastian slightly chuckled. Once William was finally done with writing notes on the board he turned around and blanched as he saw straight up Grell's mini skirt and saw the red thong she was wearing.

He slightly threw up in his mouth. "Ms Sutcliff that is not the proper way to sit in class. Get your feet off the table and sit properly in your chair."

Grell simply smiled and complied. Satisfied William turned around to put the chalk away. As he did Grell put her feet back up on the desk. When he turned around again, he fumed as he saw Grell sitting in the same position with a wide grin on her face.

William mustered his strength to be calm as he walked over to her with a meter ruler by his side. He straightened his glasses.

"Just what are you hoping to achieve here today Ms Sutcliff?"

Grell casually shrugged. "Nothing really. I'm just sitting here relaxing."

"Then you can do that without your feet on the table."

He whacked her legs down with his ruler then smacked her on the head with it.

"Ow" Grell moaned as she rubbed her head. "There's no need to be so cruel."

"If you get your book out and do as you're told then I won't be so cruel."

"Okay then. I'll do it."

"Good."

Satisfied, William turned around and started to walk away. Grell whispered to her group:

"He doesn't have to be an ass about if he wants me to do something. And everyone knows that he's compensating for something with that ruler of his."

William stopped dead in his tracks as Ronald, Undertaker, Sebastian and even Ciel tried their hardest not to laugh.

William twitched slightly before he turned around and yelled at Grell.

"Ms Sutcliff out of my class this instant!"  
Grell held up her hands innocently. "But why William? I didn't do a thing."

"You are disobeying my instructions and I will not accept that in my class. Out of my classroom. Now!"

Grell rolled her eyes. "Alright I'm going" she sighed as she got up and walked. "No need for the attitude."

"You are to wait outside until I allow you back in."

"Whatever" Grell said as she slammed the door behind her.  
William took a deep calming breath and saw that the whole class was staring at him.

"Back to work. Now!"

Everyone put their heads down immediately and started writing again. Undertaker just chuckled quietly.

Ciel blinked. "She sure does know how to make a scene" he whispered to Sebastian.

He nodded. "She makes it her mission to piss William off whenever she sees him."

They had to wait another half hour to get out of class for home time. They had found out that Grell had left as soon as she as she had exited the classroom.

"She does that." Was Undertaker's explanation.

Once they exited the building, they found Grell was sitting atop of Sebastian's car, making herself comfy on the hood.

Sebastian twitched and completely flipped.

"Sutcliff! Get your white skinny ass off of the hood of my car! I don't want your ass print in its newly polished surface. Now get the fuck off before I kick you in the head!"

Grell smirked. "Oh Bassy darling. You're so mean to me. I can tell that you like me. I can see the hot, fiery passion of your-"

Grell didn't get to finish that sentence because Sebastian had shoved her off his car harshly. Grell landed with a thud. She put a hand to her face.

"So I see you like things rough Bassy."

"Keep it in your skirt Sutcliff."

"Oh alright. I guess I could calm down for a while."

Grell winked at him making Sebastian roll his eyes in disgust. Undertaker helped Grell up off the ground and kissed her on the cheek before they and Ronald got in the car. Ciel looked at Sebastian's car.

"What kind of car is it?" he asked.

Sebastian smiled. "It is a 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental. It has a six-cylinder, 4.5 litre engine. I of course installed its central locking, climate control and radio. And I also got it painted black."

Ciel frowned. "I would have been fine with 'it's a Bentley'."

Sebastian just smiled. Ronald rolled down the window. "Hey Ciel why don't you just ride with us?"

Ciel shook his head. "The bus is fine."

Grell stuck her head out. "How can you stand it? Noisy people and I bet it also has little kids on it." She growled. "Annoying little brats."

Ciel shook his head. "No. No little kids at all. I'll see you later."

After Ciel left Grell just rolled her eyes. "Must really like the bus then."

* * *

I really love Grell's attitude XD


	3. Chapter 3

hello everybody. So this is my new chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Wednesday was pretty uneventful for Ciel. But Thursday was full of fun and adventure. After roll call Ciel found out that there was an assembly every Thursday and he was told to go to the hall.

He ventured there with everyone else and saw that the hall was packed with people either sitting in their roll call lines or trying to find them. On the stage were the SRC and some teachers all sitting down.

Ciel scanned the crowd, trying to find someone in his roll call. But he turned around when he heard his name being called. He saw Sebastian and Ronald waving to him.

"Plushie!" Grell exclaimed and started running over to him.

She didn't care how many people she accidently kicked or pushed out of the way, as long as she got to Ciel.

"Plushie!" she exclaimed again and gave him another boob hug.

"Please stop calling me that" Ciel grumbled as he pushed her out of the hug.

"Oh stop being such a butt" Grell grinned.

She flashed him a toothy smile and Ciel's eyes widened. He pointed to her teeth.

"Grell….your teeth…." he stuttered.

She kept smiling, showing him her pointy, sharp teeth. "You like it? I filed them myself."

"When did you do this?"

She tapped her chin. "Hmm. When I was about six I think."

Ciel blanched. "How come I didn't notice them before?"

Grell put her hand on her hip. "Maybe if you spent less time staring at the ground you'll notice things. Now come this way."

Grell grabbed a hold of his jacket sleeve and pulled him along. Ciel was dragged over to the others and they all sat down. The hall was lively with people talking and laughing. It was very crowded in the hall and Ciel felt a bit claustrophobic. Sebastian noticed this and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?"

Ciel nodded. "Fine."

Someone on stage walked up to the microphone and cleared their throat.

"Okay everyone it's time to stop talking so the assembly can begin."

The chatter started to die down and soon it was quiet. "Thank you. Finny and Mey-rin shall be running todays assembly."

Ciel looked up in surprise. He had no idea that they were part of the SRC. _'The things you learn'_ he thought.

Finny walked up to the microphone and spoke. "Mrs Durless with the school report."

He sat down as someone else stood up. She was female, this obvious due to her figure and the red lip stick. Her eyes were dark brown and her crimson hair was kept in a bob-cut. She wore a red skirt with a matching waistcoat and black stockings. She had a ruffled white blouse and black gloves.

Ciel heard Grell lowly growl. "Chienne" she muttered under her breath.

Ciel averted his eyes as she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Good morning students. I shall be giving the school report seeing as the principal is in a meeting at the moment. First off, I would like to address the problem of the girl's smoking in the toilets. It is a filthy habit that you girls have picked up. Some girls can't even enter because the smoke effects them in a way. If you are caught smoking anytime you will be put on Friday detention and your cigarettes will be confiscated."

There were a few whispers among the people around Ciel.

"Moving on. Would these people see Mr Spears after the assembly for skipping your classes." She cleared her throat. "Hannah Anafeloz, Billy Buckle, Claude Faustus, Derek Fisher, Ran Mao, Lau and Alois Trancy. Thank you."

She sat down as Finny and Mey-rin stood up.

"As you all know, Valentine's Day is coming up in two weeks" Finny smiled.

"And the SRC are selling flowers for 3 dollars and 2 dollars for your valentine to be serenaded" Mey-rin replied. "Come to the Library during lunch times before the 14th and get your valentine something nice. Thank you."

Ciel heard Sebastian grumble. "Eh, Valentine's Day. What a waste of time and money."

For the next 10 minutes they were told about career opportunities and about sports that didn't even interest Ciel. When they were finally let out of the assembly Ciel rushed to his next class: Art.

Ciel didn't mind art. It was a way for him to express himself and get out all of his emotions on a piece of paper. So once he was in class he immediately unpacked and set up a table at the back of the class. He brought out his book and pencils and was ready to begin.

As he began drawing, the door opened and Grell entered the room.

"Oh Lord" Ciel muttered.

Grell immediately spotted Ciel and waved. "Hi plushie! I'll be over in a minute."

Grell put her bag down, brought her stuff out and was about to walk off when the teacher stood in her way.

"Ms Sutcliff why are you fifteen minutes late for class?" he boomed.

Grell smiled sweetly. "Well you see as I was walking up the first flight of stairs I started getting tired and once I was at the top I sat down. Then I walked up the next flight of stairs and my feet got sore so I sat down again. Well who can blame me? Walking up stairs in these heels are a nightmare. Anyways I then started bitching at some twelvies then walked up the next flight. Then I decided I needed to go to the toilet so I went back down. After I was done I then got halfway back up and I got very exhausted. I took a few minutes rest, walked up the rest of the way and well here I am."

The teacher looked at her dumbfounded. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Just sit down Sutcliff."

"You're a doll" Grell smiled and sat down next to Ciel.

Ciel ignored her and went back to his drawing. Grell leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

"What's that?"

Ciel pushed her away and quickly slammed the book shut. "It's nothing."

Grell tilted her head. "You're odd."

Ciel ignored her comment. Grell just shrugged it off and opened her own book to a plain white page. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Plushie, could you be a dear and go get me some paint?"

"Why would I do that?" Ciel grumbled.

Grell battered her eyelashes. "Because I'm your favourite red head."

"You're the only red head I know."

Grell rolled her eyes. "Oh come on plushie. Stop being such a butt and go get me some paint."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I don't want to ruin my manicure" she smiled and flashed her nails.

Ciel sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you plushie."

Ciel grumbled at his ridiculous name and got up to get some paint. He went to the front of the room with a pallet to the paint cupboard. He looked back at Grell and saw she was amusing herself by texting people.

Ciel rolled his eyes. She's just too lazy to get up off her own butt and do it herself. She's really annoying. Ciel turned around again. Speaking of annoying.

Standing right next to where all the paints were was Alois Trancy and two girls he was talking with. They were talking about something or other and laughing occasionally.

Ciel twitched. He's so annoying.

He walked up to the paint cupboards and opened them. Alois turned and saw him.

"Hey aren't you that new kid Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel ignored him while he grabbed the paints and filled the pallet up.

Alois slightly blushed. "Not much of a talker? Well neither am I. Hey, we have something in common."

Ciel still ignored him as he put the paints away. Alois got the idea and turned to his friends.

"He's so cute isn't he girls?" he commented.

They nodded. "Yeah, I wonder if he's single?"

Alois growled. "Back off Miley he's mine."

The girl slightly whimpered. Alois smiled. "Besides, it's destiny that brought him to me."

Ciel twitched slightly. He was getting annoyed with him. So as he walked straight past Alois, he cleverly bumped Alois' pallet without anyone noticing. The pallet flipped and landed straight on his shirt and jacket, staining it with wet paint.

Alois squealed. "Eww, there's paint all over my clothes!"

His friends were shocked and all anyone could hear was Grell's loud laughter. "It's an improvement!"

Alois turned around as Ciel slipped past him. "Shut up you stupid ginger! You're the one to talk about fashion sense!"

Grell smiled slyly. "Well at least I don't get out of bed and wear that to school."

"Enough" the teacher boomed. "Alois, go clean yourself up."

Alois sniffled. "Yes sir."

As he walked out of the room Grell called after him: "Oh the homeless man outside the school is complaining again. He wants his jacket back."

With that Alois slammed the door. Grell laughed again as Ciel sat down.

"That was brilliant plushie. I definitely won't forget about this."

Ciel looked shocked. "You actually saw that?"

Grell nodded. "The other bimbos in this class were too busy talking amongst themselves that they noticed too late."

Ciel smirked. "Well aren't you quite the observer."

Grell smiled. "Oh dear you're too kind."

Not much else happened in that lesson. And now it was recess. Grell and Ciel met up with the gang at their usual spot. Once they had gotten comfortable they started having a peaceful chat, until something disturbed them.

"Sutcliff! Where's Alois?"

It was Claude Faustus. He had stomped his way over to their table and was now standing before them, pants around his ass as usual. He quickly glanced at Sebastian narrowing his eyes at him. Sebastian returned the gesture.

Grell shrugged while filing her nails. "How should I know where the little brat ran off to after art class?"

Claude narrowed his eyes. "Because you always know things that others don't."

Grell battered her eyelashes. "Flattery will only get you so far with me."

"Sutcliff!"

Grell sighed, putting down the nail file. "Fine. Apparently he has gone home for the day because he chucked a little tantrum in art class for getting paint on his shirt and now he is upset. Happy?"

Claude straightened. "It'll do. Goodbye."

"Bye. Oh and Claude, why you're at it could you just drop the whole gangster act? Everyone knows you just spend your days trying too hard and putting way too much product in your hair. Seriously, today it just looks like you put lard in it."

Claude's steps faltered but he just kept walking and gave Grell 'the bird'. Ronald and Undertaker snickered under their breath as Grell just waved him off, going back to filing her nails. After a while she put it back down and turned to Undertaker.

"Unny, you got any food?"

Undertaker shook his head. "Can't say I have. Sorry dear."

She then looked at Ronald. "Ronnie?"

"Nope, parents are dicks and haven't restocked everything."

Grell then peered over at Sebastian and Ciel. "Sebas-"

"No" he replied.

Grell blinked. "Ciel?"

Ciel just shook his head. She sighed. "Well, plan B."

She got up off the table and headed over to the triplets table. They were all eating their food in quiet when all of the sudden Grell sat herself on Timber's lap, causing him to drop his food.

"H-Hi Ms Grell" Timber stuttered.

Grell crossed her legs and winked at the triplets. "Hello boys. How are you today?"

"Good" they all replied.

Grell slung her arms around Timber's shoulders and pulled him slightly towards her. Grell then proceed to teasingly run her fingers up and down his chest, making Timber slightly blush. The other two whispered to each other.

"So you got any food for me?"

The triplets nodded and immediately pulled a muffin out of their bags, handing it to Grell. She accepted them.

"Thank you boys aren't you so sweet."

As she got off Timber's lap, she kissed him on the cheek and walked back to her group. Timber went bright red and tenderly touched the spot where she had kissed him. The other two then scooted over right next to him and they all started having a conversation, all whispering.

Satisfied Grell sat back on the table, eating her muffins. Ciel raised a brow.

"How does she do it?" he whispered.

"Easy. By using her feminine wiles" Sebastian replied.

After recess they had a double period of Science. Once Ciel got that over with he decided to venture off around the school. To where he didn't really think about as long as he was alone. He soon passed the library and immediately saw the bright red signs with "Valentine's day" written on them.

Ciel rolled his eyes and continued on past the library. He rounded the corner and opened a door, walking out behind the library. He sat himself down against an old worn out brick building. Behind him there was a whole section of corridors that had been blocked off. It used to be part of the school but since the fire it had been closed off and unused in years.

As Ciel looked around he could see the charred remains the fire had left scarred on the bricks. He sighed and let his eye lids slide shut. _'Alone at last.'_

There was a sudden snapping sound, like the sound of a twig breaking under the pressure of a foot. Ciel's eyes snapped open and he whipped his head in the direction of the sound.

"Hello?" he called. "Is anyone there?"

No answer. The whole area was in complete silence. 'Something's not right here' Ciel thought.

Uncomfortable Ciel felt the sudden urge to get out of there. He quickly stood up and pushed himself off the wall. But before he could run, everything went black…

* * *

Okay then I don't even know if I got Alois's character right but I tried.  
And if you are wondering what Grell said in the assembly well "Chienne" means "bitch" in French.  
I also leave you a cliff-hanger. hope you like the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here I am, four chapters in. okay just to say I have no idea what your reaction to this next chapter is going to be but if you don't like you can click the 'x' button at the top of the screen. But I do hope you like it. Enjoy.

* * *

He was blind. Completely blind from the world. But that didn't stop him from hearing, didn't stop him from smelling and didn't stop him from feeling. Ciel was walking blind down a long corridor.

_'What's happening? Where am I going?_' he asked himself. _'Wait. This is not the time to panic. I must calm down and think.'_

Taking his own advice he calmed himself down and thought. _'If I can't see then I'll just have to use my other senses.'_

He took a deep breath and listened to his surroundings. He could hear his own footsteps on the concrete floor as it echoed all around him. He guessed he was walking down a corridor or something. But his weren't the only footsteps. One, no two other people were walking with him.

He could feel on of their hands on his shoulder gripping him tightly, leading him this way and that. He could feel thick material over his face. This was obviously why he couldn't see. He could feel thick rope wrapped around his wrists, restraining his hands behind his back. Ciel wriggled his hands around but it was no use. The ropes were bound a smidgin on the tight side.

And the smell. He could smell dust and old smoke in the air. He had guessed he was in the old charred building as soon as he smelt the stale air. But there was another scent accompanying him. The rich, overwhelming smell of perfume. It tickled at his nose as he inhaled. _'Where am I?'_

There was the sound of a door creaking open and Ciel was suddenly pulled and pushed until his back hit a chair and he was seated.

There was a slight ruffling of material before the blackness covering his eyes was removed, making his surroundings bright. Ciel opened his eyes and immediately regretted it when all he saw was an onslaught of blinding light. He squinted his eyes and let them adjust to the bright background.

Once his vision had adjusted, he saw that he was in a dark room; sources of light from the numerous candles dotting the place gave it an eerie glow. There was a light shining directly at him and he did his best to avoid its gaze.

He took a deep breath and almost chocked on the air around him. The air was thick with opium.

"So you must be Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel looked around. Just beyond the light was a male figure sitting behind a dark mahogany desk. He had dark hair and his clothes looked traditionally Chinese, as he wore a changshan.

He was looking at a big book that was laid out in front of him on the desk. His hands were currently occupied with stroking the thighs of a girl sitting on his lap.

Her hair was as dark as his and it was arranged in long braids with cat like ear buns accompanied by a pink rose and a golden tassel on the left bun. She wore a short black and lavender cheongsam that was decorated with dark pink petals. Additionally, she wore thigh high tights, black ballet shoes and gold anklets with bells.

Ciel looked to his left then to his right and saw that the people who had guided (more like forced) him here were in fact girls, both wearing cheongsam.

"Where am I?" Ciel wondered.

"Why you are at my palace of course" the man behind the desk chuckled.

"And exactly who are you?"

The man seemed to be slightly offended by the question. "Why I am Lau of course. Haven't you ever heard of me?"

"Not to offend you but I haven't been going here for that long, so no."

"Well, I guess since you only started this week I suppose you wouldn't have heard of me."

Ciel looked surprised. "Wait, how did you know I only started this week?"

Lau pointed to the book. "I was just looking over your school records." He peered at the book. "Ciel Phantomhive, 14 Opal Crescent correct?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes. But what is this all about? What am I doing here?"

"Ah, well you see my spies reported that someone was lurking around here and I gave the order to catch them and bring them to me. Apparently you put up a decent fight."

"What? I wasn't lurking around here. I didn't even know that this building was even occupied."

Lau frowned. "Oh, so you weren't trying to sneak in?"

"No you bloody idiot. I just said I wasn't."

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Come in."

One of the women went over to the door and opened it. Boots thudded on the floor as the person walked in.

"Ah there you are Ciel. I thought I heard your voice."

Ciel's eyes slightly widened at the voice. He turned around and saw Sebastian walk in with a smirk on his face.

"Oh dear, why are you all tied up like that?"

Ciel got over his shock and spoke. "That lunatic over there thought I was trying to sneak in."

"I see." Sebastian smiled at Lau. "Please forgive my friend. He had no idea that this was your property and that your brothel was located here."

"What?!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian scratched the back of his head. "Oops. Cat's out of the bag."

Ciel looked at Lau. "You're joking right?"

Lau shook his head. "Indeed Sebastian is correct. This here is my brothel."

"B-But...What?"

Sebastian spoke up. "Well you see Lau set up shop here because he just wanted to earn more money. He has a client list and if you're not on that list and try to sneak in, well, let's just say Lau and his lovely assistants persuade them to forget about this place. This old, burnt building was the perfect place to set up business. It's a restricted area and no one comes out here often. Not all the rooms collapsed in the fire and he hires them out to people for...well I think you know what for. He makes quiet a lot of money from his clients and all information about this place is highly confidential. So Lau makes them sign a contract to tell no one or the consequences will be severe."

Lau nodded. "I think that pretty much sums it up. Thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian gave a slight bow. "You're welcome. Now about Ciel, he is friends with us and he means no harm. So how about you let this one slide?"

Lau nodded. "Yes, I believe I can."

Ciel just sat there in shock the whole time. _'A brothel! In this school! Why?! How...How is that even possible?! How did he not get caught?! And what the hell is Sebastian doing here?!'_

One of Lau's assistant's came up behind Ciel and she cut his restraints. Free, he stood up and rubbed his sore wrists.

"Thank you Sebastian."

"You're welcome" Sebastian smiled.

"Now what?"

"Well, I think Lau will explain that."

Lau closed the big book and he whispered something in the ear of the lady sitting on his lap. She nodded, got off him and searched one of the filing cabinets that Ciel only noticed now.

She pulled out a blue piece of paper and went back to Lau, putting the paper in front of him and resuming her original position.

"Ciel, could you come here for a moment."

Ciel complied and walked over to Lau's desk. Lau slid the blue piece of paper in front of him and Ciel looked it over. It was a contract that stated if he ever told anyone about the brothel that he would suffer the consequences. None of them looked to pleasing.

"And I have to sign this why?" Ciel asked looking up.

"Well since you found out about our little secret I need some insurance. This contract will ensure that you will tell no one of that secret."

"And what if I don't sign it? What will happen then?"

"Well, we can persuade you" Lau chuckled.

Sebastian leaned down and whispered into Ciel's ear. "It's best to sign it and it will save you a lot of trouble."

Lau pushed a pen in front of Ciel, encouraging him to sign. Ciel looked over it one more time before he sighed and signed the contract.

He pushed the agreement and the pen back to Lau. "Thank you very much. Ran Mao, be a dear and see if room 108 are finished."

The girl, Ran Mao, nodded and walked out the door. Lau smiled happily at the contract and got one of his assistants to put it away.

"Now that you are a member, I'll give you my card for my website."

Ciel raised a brow. "You run a website?"

"Of course I do. It's a harmless site that you might enjoy."

"Alright then."

Lau reached into his desk draw and pulled out a gold card with the label "Service of the Seduced." Lau picked up his pen again and wrote on the back of it.

"This will be your username and password to get into the site. Check it out whenever you please. Enjoy."

Lau gave Ciel the card and he just put it in his jean's pocket.

"I hope you have a good day" Sebastian smiled and ushered Ciel out of the room.

"Goodbye." Once the door closed Lau sat back in his chair. "What a nice young kid."

Once Sebastian and Ciel were in the corridor, Sebastian sighed in relief.

"You're lucky I was here to talk you out of a punishment."

"I would have managed on my own."

Sebastian shook his head. "So stubborn aren't you?"

Ciel just sighed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Sebastian scratched the back of his head. "Well-"

"Hey Ciel!"

Ciel and Sebastian turned around to see Grell, Undertaker and Ronald walk down the corridor with Ran Mao leading the way.

Grell smiled and ran to Ciel. "Plushie! What are you doing around here?"

"Long story" Sebastian replied.

"Well then you're going to have to tell me all about it. Well, once me and Unny sign out of course."

"What? Why are you...never mind I don't want to know" Ciel cringed trying to expel bad thoughts.

Grell rolled her eyes. "Ciel, why else would I come here?"

"Dear, we best sign out" Undertaker interrupted.

"Right. I'll be right back."

Grell followed Undertaker and Ran Mao into Lau's office, shutting the door behind them. Ciel looked at Ronald.

"And I guess you tagged along because you could."

Ronald nodded. "Yup. Sebastian and I always come along. Lau gives us free food and women!"

Ciel looked at Sebastian, a little bit disappointed.

"No Lau gives you free women" Sebastian corrected. "He gives me free Wi-Fi."

Ciel felt relief wash over him. A moment later Grell and Undertaker exited Lau's office, saying their farewells.

Grell sighed. "Well, now I'm hungry. Bassy, could you drive us to that little corner Café?"

Sebastian grunted. "Fine. But only because I'm hungry too."

"Thanks Bassy."

They all made their way to the car park and piled into Sebastian's Bentley. He allowed Ciel to sit in the front with him and when Grell complained that he never allowed her, he just slapped her over the back of the head to shut her up.

Sebastian drove all of them two blocks away to a little corner Café called "Blue's Café." It wasn't exactly a big place but it was ideal. As soon as Ciel entered the smell of coffee invaded his nostrils and tempted him to get some. The group found themselves a table at the back of the Café next to the window. They sat down and they read their menus.

"So what do you want today dear?" Undertaker asked Grell, arm draped over her shoulder.

Grell scratched her chin. "Hm...Well I would like-" Grell proceeded to list the things she wanted off the menu and after Undertaker just nodded.

"I'll go order it now" he replied as she kissed her on the cheek and went to the counter.

Ciel leaned over to Sebastian. "For a girl she has a big appetite" he whispered.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You have no idea. So what would you like?"

Ciel looked at him a bit surprised. "Oh, it's fine. I don't really eat much anyway."

"Well if you don't order I'll order for you. I'm not letting you starve. So what will it be?"

Ciel sighed in irritation. "Fine. I'll have a cup of Earl Grey and a sandwich."

"What kind?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay then. You don't have to give me an attitude" Sebastian smirked as he stood up.

"Hey Sebastian could you get me a Barbeque Burger?" Ronald asked.

"Fine. But you're gonna have to pay me back."

Ronald shrugged. "Put it on my tab."

"Well your tab owes me 50 bucks already."

"Don't worry I'll pay you back."

Annoyed Sebastian just walked off to go and order.

"He's never gonna see that money is he?" Grell commented.

"Probably not" Ronald shrugged.

A few moments later Undertaker and Sebastian re-joined the group and took their seats. Grell instantly sat on Undertaker's lap and started whispering sweet nothings into his ear while Ronald tried to turn their attention to him. Sebastian and Ciel started having a conversation before they were disturbed by Ronald.

Sebastian growled. "What?"

"They're not paying attention to me" he whined, pointing to Grell and Undertaker who were making out.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Then go annoy someone else."

"But there's no one else to annoy except you guys."

Before Sebastian could reply their food had come to the table. Grell smelt the delicious food and hopped off Undertaker's lap, already digging in to her was already eating his burger in a less than polite manner while Undertaker was the one with more manners, eating with a knife and fork.

Curious, Ciel glanced over to see what Sebastian was eating. All Sebastian had was a cup of coffee and a simple choc-chip muffin.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you're eating?"  
"It's all I need" Sebastian smiled.

Ciel looked back at his own food and saw that Sebastian had gotten him a ham, cheese, lettuce and tomato sandwich. Ciel looked back at him.

"Well you did say surprise me" Sebastian replied as he ate his muffin.

Ciel glanced over at Grell and saw that she was already done with her first meal and was already onto her second.

"Are you sure that's a woman?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian sighed. "As close as you can get."

Ciel just shrugged it off and tried to enjoy his lunch at the small Café. Once they were all finished with their meals, they stacked their dishes on the table and started to leave. As they reached the exit Grell noticed something.

"Wait a minute. Where's Ronald?"

They all looked at each other and realised that the blonde of their group was missing. Sebastian scanned the Café before he sighed.

"Don't worry, he's doing what he does best" Sebastian said and pointed.

They all looked and saw their blonde leaning his elbow on the counter trying to chat up the young waitress.

"So, you work here part time?" Ronald said smoothly, trying to flirt with her.

Grell rolled her eyes. "Ronald, we're leaving."

Ronald turned around and whimpered. "B-But Grell-senpai I didn't even-"

"Now Ronald Knox" Grell said crossed as she put a hand on her hip. "We are leaving."

Ronald sighed. "Fine I'm coming."

Just before he walked away he slipped a card on the counter.

"Here's my number" he whispered and winked, making the girl blush.

"Now Ronald!"

"Coming!"

Ronald picked up his pace to catch up with the others as they left. They piled into the car again and drove off. Sebastian said he would be dropping them off at their houses but at the last minute he decided to drop Grell, Undertaker and Ronald off at the corner of their street.

"What was that all about?" Undertaker asked as he watched the Bentley drive off into the distance.

Ronald shrugged. "Beats me."

Back in the Bentley Ciel had also wondered why Sebastian wanted to get rid of them so quickly.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"They were annoying and I wanted them out of my car as soon as possible."

'Seems reasonable' Ciel thought.

Sebastian leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable with one hand on the steering wheel.

"So how have you been liking our school?" Sebastian inquired.

"It's tolerable I guess."

Sebastian glanced at him. "I'm curious, what was your previous high school that you went to?"

Ciel looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sebastian knew to shut up and didn't press any further questions. They were silent for a while till they rounded the next corner and Sebastian spoke again.

"Where did you say you lived again? Number 14 was it?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes."

It didn't take long for Sebastian to find the house and he parked his car outside of it.

"Here we are" Sebastian smiled.

"Thank you" Ciel replied as he got out of the car.

He was surprised when he turned around and saw that Sebastian was also getting out of the car.

"Uh, you are you getting out of your car? I thought you were here to just drop me off."

"Yes but I thought it would be kind to see you to your door."

Ciel hid the small blush he was feeling and cleared his throat. "Alright then."

But as soon as he took another step away from the car, another one pulled into the driveway. His step-father's car. Ciel's eyes widened in fear as his heart started to pump a little faster.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked as he came to his side.

He followed Ciel's eyes and saw that his parents were getting out of the car taking groceries with them. But he realised that Ciel wasn't looking at his mother, but at his father. Step-father Ciel had told him.

Both of the adults walked out of the garage and Ciel's mother blinked in surprise.

"Ciel. You're home?"

Ciel gulped, trying to form his words. "Yes mother. It's a half day for seniors."

"Oh I didn't know. And who is this?"

"Oh, um…" Ciel trailed off.

Sebastian smiled sweetly and stepped forward. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am a friend of your son's. And who might you be my lady?"

Ciel's mother slightly blushed. "Oh, so polite. My name is Rachel. And this is my husband Christopher."

Christopher pushed his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes and grunted in reply.

"Charming" Sebastian said. "It was nice to meet you both."

"It was lovely to meet you too Sebastian."

Rachel made her way into the house with her husband trailing behind her before he stopped.

"Well are you coming into the house you little runt?" he said in a crude manner once Rachel was out of sight.

Ciel just nodded. His step-father snorted in disgust at him before he entered the house.

"What a repulsive fellow" Sebastian frowned. "Are you alright?"

Ciel nodded. "I'm fine."

Sebastian doubted that. He was pale and shaking. Something wasn't right. But he knew Ciel wasn't about to open up to him anytime soon so he chose a different path.

"You should have my number" Sebastian said as he took a permanent marker from his pocket.

"What? Why?"

"Just in case you need someone to talk to" Sebastian said as he pulled up Ciel's jacket sleeve and started writing on his arm. "You can call or text anytime. I hardly sleep anyway."

Sebastian put the lid back on the permanent marker and gave Ciel back his arm. Ciel looked over the digits.

"I'll consider it."

Sebastian smiled. "That's good enough for me. I'll see you tomorrow for school."

"Okay then."

Sebastian hesitated for a moment before he turned around and walked back to his car, getting in and driving off. Ciel waited for a moment before he quickly rushed inside the house. He raced up to his bedroom and quickly slammed the door behind him making sure to lock it. He collapsed onto the bed, thankful that Chris didn't try to talk to him on the way.

A few hours later Ciel was curled up on his bed with his laptop on his lap as he typed away. He heard a sudden knock at the door that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Ciel are you going to come down for dinner?" his mother asked.

"No mother I'm not hungry."

"But sweetheart you have to eat something."

Ciel growled in annoyance. "I said no and I mean it."

A moment passed. "Okay then" his mother squeaked as she walked away.

Ciel sighed. She just didn't understand, he never wanted to be in the same room as Chris. He glanced down at his phone sitting on his bed side table and then to his arm.

He went to reach for his phone but stilled his hand. He decided to wait for another time.

-Elsewhere-

Sebastian was sitting on his bed typing on his computer as he stroked his black cat sitting on his lap. There was also a grey cat curled up on his feet taking a nap keeping his feet warm. There was also another cat in the room but it had decided that the window sill was much more comfortable as it groomed its grey and white fur.

There was a sudden knock at Sebastian's door.

"What?"

His door was flung open as his mother barged in. "Sebastian why aren't you having dinner with us?" his mother demanded.

Sebastian sighed. "I've already explained this. I'm not hungry and I would prefer to stay up here."

"Sebastian you are a part of this family and do as I ask. So get your ass downstairs immediately and come and have dinner with your father and I."

"I just said I'm not hungry and I refuse to be in the same room as the both of you."

His mother's eyes widened in anger. "Sebastian Michaelis, if you don't come down this instant I'll-"

"You'll what?" Sebastian cut in, looking at her. "Ground me? I'm sorry but that has never worked on me before."

His mother crossed her arms. "Come down right now and take that bloody piercing out of your lip so you can eat properly."

"Nope. I'm staying right here."

"Fine!" his mother yelled as she slammed the door.

"Hey mum!" Sebastian called a second later.

His door flung open again. "What?" she asked irritated.

"Have you seen Sheba?"

"I locked that damn thing in the bathroom."

Sebastian furrowed his brows. "You put my baby in that unclean environment!"

"It was mauling me and the only way to stop it was to lock it in a room!"

Sebastian gasped. "It's true. Animals can sense evil."

His mother narrowed her eyes. "If that thing attacks me one more time I am taking it to the animal pound."

Sebastian smirked. "Good luck trying to catch a 30 pound Savannah Cat."

"Watch me" his mother replied.

"I will. Do we have any popcorn in the cupboard?"

His mother slammed the door for the second time and walked away. Sebastian smirked to himself as he went back to typing. He glanced at his phone that was lying beside him. He wondered if Ciel would actually consider opening up to him.

* * *

Okay I have gotten reviews that say that you hope I update soon and I try my best but I'm year 10 going on 11 and my school is giving me a lot of studying to do for my exams. But I will always try my best to find time for this fanfiction.  
Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I'm five chapters in. So far so good...I hope. Anyways hope you like.

* * *

_'Just one more day'_ Ciel thought._ 'One more day of school and it'll be finally the weekend. Maybe for once I can sleep in peace.'_

Ciel got up and did his usual routine of having a shower, getting dressed and skipping breakfast to catch the bus. When he arrived at school, no one bothered him. Until…

"Hey Ciel!"

Ciel turned around and saw Ronald on a skateboard coming towards him from across the car park. Ronald waved and grinned at him as he came closer.

"Ciel wait-"

Ronald was cut off by a car beeping its horn, stopping abruptly so they didn't run him over. Ronald hadn't been damaged of course. He just got a shock.

The angry driver rolled down his window. "Watch where you're skating!" he spat.

"Watch where you're driving!" Ronald replied sticking out his tongue before skating off.

He stopped in front of Ciel and picked his skateboard up. "Jeez you'd think they'd have more respect."

Ciel just blinked. "You have a skateboard?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yep this is mine. Got it back yesterday from a new paint job. Like it?"

Ciel looked at the yellow underside of the skateboard. What had caught his attention was the black bold letters that read: "Caution, Student Driver."

Ciel nodded. "It's alright I guess."

Ronald grinned. "Great! I'll walk with you."

Ciel shrugged as he and Ronald made their way into the school building.

"So what was with Sebastian kicking us out of his car yesterday?" Ronald asked as they walked.

"He said that you were annoying."

Ronald nodded. "It seems like something he'd say. So what did you guys talk about?"

Ciel gave him an irritated look. "You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

Ronald replied with a stupid grin. Ciel sighed. _'Rhetorical question.' _

First class they had was English. Brilliant. During William's boring lecture about how great a writer Shakespeare was, there was a knock at the door.

William sighed in an irritated way for being interrupted. "Yes?"

The door opened and the duty student walked in and handed a note to him. He scanned over the note before he sighed and straightened his glasses.

"Mr Phantomhive, you are to report to the deputy's office immediately."

_'What does she want with me?'_ Ciel thought surprised. Before he could ask there was a loud bang from the back of the classroom. They turned to see Grell had abruptly stood up and knocked over her chair.

"What does that she devil want with my plushie!" she demanded as she smacked her fists on the desk.

Ciel sighed. Why did she have to give him that nickname? William straightened his glasses with his favourite ruler before replying.

"Ms Sutcliff, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't damage school property. As to why Ciel has to see the deputy, I don't know and it is none of your concern."

Grell narrowed her eyes. Ronald smiled nervously and put his hands up defensively.

"Grell, why don't you just calm down-"

"I will not calm down! This concerns me if she dares lay a finger on my plushie!"

Now she was angry. Before she stormed up to punch William in the face Undertaker jumped up and restrained her.

"Calm down my pretty little flower. Everything will be alright" he soothed.

"But what about Ciel? What if that bitch-"

"Calm down."

William just sighed. "Mr Phantomhive, I suggest you move immediately."

Ciel just nodded. He got up from his desk as the duty student led the way to the deputy's office. Before he knew it the door to the deputy's office was looming before him. The duty student immediately left and went back to their duty. So there he was, alone and standing outside of her office. Ciel raised his hand and knocked. After a moment there was a reply.

"Come in."

Ciel let himself in and shut the door behind him. It wasn't a big office, but it wasn't small either. The walls were plain white, not appealing to the eyes but the pictures made up for that. The carpet was also plain with two seats in front of a desk. The desk had the essentials on it. Computer, stapler and pens. Behind that desk was a swivel chair. Sitting in that swivel chair was the deputy.

She turned in the chair and smiled lightly. "Ciel, come in, have a seat."

Ciel hesitated before he walked to one of the chairs and sat down. He crossed his legs and twiddled his thumbs nervously. What was she going to ask him?

She straightened her position in the chair before she smiled. "So how's school?"

Ciel blinked in surprise. "That's all? That's why you called me up here?"

It was the deputy's turn to blink. "Why yes. Why else would I call you up?"

Ciel shook his head. "Never mind. It's alright."

"Are you getting along with the other students?"

Ciel nodded. "I'm doing fine Angelina."

She waved her hand. "Please, even though we're at school you can still call me Auntie."

"Alright then Auntie."

She smiled. "That's better. I'm glad you're doing better at this school than your last. Lizzy misses you terribly."

Ciel huffed. "She'll be fine without me."

Angelina smiled. "So have you made any new friends yet?"

"I have. They're weird but they all have unique personalities."

"They sound interesting. Who are they?"

Ciel tapped his chin. "They're names are Sebastian Michaelis, Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff and Undertaker."

Her eyes widened before she suddenly jumped out of her chair. "What? Tell me you're joking?"

Ciel sighed. "Please calm down Auntie. I don't want you to cause another scene."

She looked at him in shock. "But Ciel, these aren't the type of people you should be around."

"Oh? And how so?"

Angelina had calmed down enough to take her seat. "Well for one Sebastian Michaelis has a violent history and almost got expelled from the school for it."

"Really? What did he do?"

Angelina pondered. "Well, I believe that he and Claude Faustus got in a brawl and Sebastian ended up hitting his head against a wall."

Ciel slightly winced. _'Ouch. But I'm sure Claude deserved it.' _

Angelina sat back slightly before she continued. "Now Ronald Knox, he is constantly pulling pranks on students and staff members. He is a constant nuisance that has the audacity to flirt with the female teachers and substitute teachers."

_'Sounds like Ronald.'_

"Now Undertaker, odd name don't you think?"

Ciel nodded. "Quite."

"Anyways Undertaker is just...down right creepy. I mean, have you seen him? He has hair as long as his girlfriend's, or perhaps even longer, also hides his face in it and has creepy long black nails. He sends chills up and down your spine."

Angelina got the creeps just talking about him out loud.

"Uh, Auntie. What about Grell?" Ciel asked. _'Must be saving the best for last.'_

Angelina looked at her young nephew before she took a deep breath.

"Grell Sutcliff is an extremely difficult young lady and by far the worst of the group. She is rude, loud, obnoxious, crud, perverted and a pain in the neck. She never follows instructions, always disrupts the class and has put several staff members in therapy; even the school councillor!"

"You make her sound evil" Ciel sighed.

"She is evil! She is the definition of it!"

"Calm down Auntie. Maybe if you-"

"Calm down?!" Angelina cut in. "I will not calm down! How can I be calm when you hang around Grell?! I mean she will give her boyfriend oral in the middle of class!"

Ciel's eyes widened and he immediately got off his chair. "Whoa! I didn't need to know that."

"Well you'll know worse if you hang around her too long!"

Ciel's brow twitched. He couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his balled fists on the desk in frustration.

"I will not tolerate you saying bad things about my friends anymore! You don't know any of them like I do and I'm sick of everyone talking shit about them! If I want to be around them it's my choice and mine alone! If you can't handle that fact then find a way to deal with it!"

Ciel slightly panted after that little speech. Angelina blinked in shock that her nephew actually spoke that way to her. She knew that she must have crossed a line to set him off like that. Angelina shook it off and regained her composure. She straightened her skirt and cleared her throat.

"Well if you think you can handle to be around them, then I guess I can't do anything about it."

Ciel sighed in relief that she actually understood. He straightened up before he bowed his head.

"I appreciate you checking up on me but I'm fine."

She nodded. "Yes I can see that. Well, if you have any trouble come and let me know."

"I will. Thank you."

Angelina smiled lightly. "It's alright dear. I'll be seeing you."

Ciel nodded as the bell rung signalling for everyone to go to next class. Ciel said his final goodbyes before he headed out of her office and was swallowed by the sea of people moving frantically around him. Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder tightly and dragged him away from the crowds.

"Grell! What the? What are you doing?"

"Getting you away from here" she answered as she kept a firm grip on him.

He was dragged out the back of the school and to one of the old demountables that were rarely used. She shoved him inside before she locked the door behind them.

"Where are we?"

"In an old demountable."

Ciel turned to see that the whole gang was there. Sebastian, Ronald and Undertaker had patiently awaited his arrival.

"What's this all about? Shouldn't we be in our next class."

Ronald shrugged it off. "Who cares about that. At least you're safe."

"Safe from what?"

"That old hag deputy Angelina" Grell snapped. "What the hell did she want with you? I swear-"

"Calm down sugar plum" Undertaker soothed as he stroked her hair. "Let Ciel explain."

Ciel nodded. "Thank you. Look nothing bad happened. She just wanted to talk and see if I was alright."

Grell blinked. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she is Ciel's auntie" Sebastian said smoothly. "She just wanted to check up on him. After all, she was the one who recommended the school."

The others mouths flew open. Even Ciel was shocked. He thought that no one knew that they were even related.

"B-But how?" Ciel stuttered.

Sebastian smirked. "Lau."

Ciel sighed. "Of course."

"She-She's your auntie?" Grell said in almost a whisper. "B-But she's my mortal enemy!"

Ciel slightly smirked. "I'm sure she is. She didn't speak to kindly about you. In fact she didn't speak kindly about all of you."

Grell's shock quickly turned into anger. "What did that bitch say?" she snapped.

Ciel thought. "Well, she said that Ronald was known for pulling pranks and hitting on girls."

"That's me" Ronald grinned goofily.

Grell rolled her eyes. "Ronald will hit on anything sexy, female and has a pulse. Nothing new. What else?"

"She mentioned that Sebastian had a fight with Claude."

At this they all smiled. "Oh yeah. That was a sight to see" Ronald grinned.

"It certainly was amusing" Undertaker chuckled. "Poor Claude had his skull fractured. If you ever see him without his cap, you'll see that impressive scar he obtained."

Ciel glanced at Sebastian who just smirked. "Well there's only so much shit I could take from him."

"What else was there?" Grell asked.

"Well she also said that Undertaker was creepy and that you were the definition of evil."

Grell's eyes widened in anger as her nostrils flared. "HOW DARE SHE CALL MY UNNY CREEPY!"

All of the males clutched their ears and groaned in pain. "Keep it down would ya? You might get us caught" Ronald said.

"Shut it woman!" Sebastian hissed.

"Oops. Sorry." Sometimes even Grell forgot how great of vocal cords she had.

"Ow. I think you burst my ear drum" Sebastian winced as he smacked his ear repeatedly, trying to stop the ringing.

After a moment when Grell had calmed down and everyone could hear again they talked.

"So is that all you wanted to know?" Ciel asked.

"Pretty much" Ronald replied.

"Then what do we do now?"

Sebastian shrugged. "We'll just chill here for a while."

The gang stayed there for a while, just talking. They felt more relaxed with no other people around and they could be more at peace. But eventually they went to class and that was the last class of the day. PE. They all dreaded it as they trudged out onto the school oval and sat down on the bleachers.

"I don't want to do sport today" Ronald whined. "It's too hot and running means I have to actually do things."

"I hate being out in the sun. Apparently it's healthy for your skin" Sebastian commented.

As they complained about sports one of the substitute PE teachers came over to them to mark their names off and to get them off their butts. Her curly blond hair bounced in the wind and her bright green eyes shined with the sun.

"Name please?"

"Ronald Knox and how are you today beautiful?"

The female teacher blushed slightly as she pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Fine. Are you going to do any psychical activity?"

"Well are you doing anything tonight?"

All the sudden he got a slap over the back of his head. "Not in that way" Grell snapped, shattering his hopes. "My name is Grell Sutcliff and I'll participate."

Grell, who had changed into a plain white shirt and red shorts, walked down the steps and went onto the track with the other students. The teacher smiled, thankful she was participating and turned to the others.

"Name?"

"Undertaker."

She blinked. "Undertaker can you please do some exercise."

"Okay!"

Undertaker grinned before he walked off. "And your name?"

"Sebastian Michaelis and no I will not be participating because I don't believe that this is part of my education and career choice."

"But-"

"There is no way you can convince me otherwise. Now goodbye."

"But-"

Sebastian turned and glared at her. "I said goodbye."

The teacher slightly winced under his death glare and stepped closer to Ciel. "And your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Well Ciel, are you-"

Arms snaked their way around Ciel's waist and he was suddenly pulled onto Sebastian's lap protectively. Ciel went bright red at Sebastian's sudden action and tried to hide his face in his hands. He felt like his face was on fire. He couldn't handle the embarrassment of being put on Sebastian's lap.  
_'Oh god what do I do now?'_ Ciel internally groaned.

Meanwhile Sebastian narrowed his eyes even further, glaring daggers at the teacher, telling her to back off. She took the hint and scurried back onto the field, going to the other teacher. Sebastian smirked before he noticed that Ciel was hiding his face.

"Ciel. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he replied as he got off Sebastian's lap as soon as his arms dropped. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sebastian just shrugged. Ciel was turned around so he could hide his embarrassment.

_'Why did Sebastian all of the sudden do that? He's just so unpredictable there's no telling what he'll do next. Why does he make me feel this way?' _

He tried focusing on something else and found he was looking out onto the field. The tracks runners were lined up and ready to run laps. Amongst them was Grell.

"She actually does sport?"

"Not really. Just watch."

Ciel turned around fully so he could watch the scene unfold. The teacher fired the gun and all the runners instantly bolted, except for Grell. She took one step and dramatically fell to the ground.

"Nope I can't continue" she proclaimed as she laid on her back, arms behind her head. "Now to get a tan."

"Get up Grell" the male teacher snapped.

"Can't hear you. Trying to soak up the sun's rays."

The teacher got angry and started yelling at her more. Grell obviously didn't care.

"You're right" Ciel said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "She does this every time to intentionally torture the teachers."

"I think it's entertaining" Ronald replied not taking his eyes off his phone.

Grell had been told to go back to the bleachers because the teacher was too annoyed to deal with her anymore.

"Well that was fun" she smiled. "Hey, where did Unny go?"

They all looked at each other before realisation hit them. Where was that goofy silver haired creep? They got off their butts and went searching for Undertaker.

"Undertaker! Where are you?!" Ronald called.

"Unny! Darling where did you go?!" Grell called

"Undertaker!" Sebastian yelled.

After scanning the area a little more Ronald spotted him and nudged Grell. "I believe your boyfriend is climbing another shaft" he stated before he pointed.

They all looked up and realised that Undertaker was in the tree above them, a big grin plastered on his face.

"There you are Unny" Grell smiled.

"Hello dear" Undertaker smiled back.

"Undertaker! Get out of that tree!" the male teacher had obviously noticed him up there and was angry.

"Leave him alone! He can climb trees if he wants to!" Grell yelled back.

Ronald looked up at him. "Why are you up there anyway?"

"Well the teacher lady told me to do some exercise" Undertaker replied.

"Ah."

Undertaker grinned once more before he climbed even higher up the tree until he was standing on the last branch that could just barely hold his weight. While the teacher and Grell were yelling at each other, he proceeded to make monkey like noises and beat his chest.

Ciel quirked a brow. "What is he doing?"

"I believe that is his mating call" Sebastian replied.

"I'm on it" Grell exclaimed. "Ronnie give me a boost."

"Okay then."

Ronald picked her up easily and helped her get in the tree. That just made the teacher even angrier.

"Undertaker! Grell! Get out of that tree or you'll go to the head teacher!"

"Make us!" Grell replied as she passionately kissed Undertaker.

The teacher fumed, a vain in his forehead clearing popping out, as he stormed over to the tree, attempting to climb up after them. Undertaker and Grell weren't worried. When the teacher was halfway up, they went to the other side of the tree and quickly rushed down. Undertaker landed with a light thud and straightened just in time to catch Grell. He put her down gently and they smiled at each other.

"Get back here!" the teacher yelled as he climbed down after them.

"We're in shit now" Sebastian stated.

"Run for it!" Ronald exclaimed as they all turned tail and bolted.

The teacher hissed angrily and on the last branch down it suddenly snapped under his weight and he fell to the ground painfully. The substitute teacher and the other students instantly ran over to help him but the gang just kept running.

"That was funny!" Grell exclaimed.

"Just keep running!" Sebastian replied.

They quickly rounded the corner to the locker rooms and ran straight for them. Sebastian didn't hesitate as he sped up and shoulder barged the locker room door, making it fly open. Ciel looked at him in surprise as the others rushed in and swiftly grabbed their bags.  
Ciel watched as Sebastian stood and dusted himself off like nothing happened. The others rushed out with their bags in hand and raced speedily down the hallways. Sebastian grabbed his bag and Ciel's and passed it to him.

"Here you are" he smiled.

"Thank you."

Ciel stared at Sebastian, trying to figure him out. "Hey you guys! Hurry up!"

Ciel was shook from his trance as he and Sebastian went to catch up with the others. They dashed out of the school building and jumped in Sebastian's car. He reeved the engine before he put his foot to the floor and they speed away from the school grounds. Once they were a safe distance away they all looked at each other before they burst out into fits of laughter.

"That was so fun!" Ronald exclaimed.

"Yeah and did you see that teacher face plant! That was beautiful" Grell laughed.

As the car continued down the road they laughed their cares away.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. So this is my sixth chapter...wow I have written a lot. Never thought I'd complete this much...  
Anyways I hope you enjoy

* * *

The next few days seem to pass by in a blur. Eat. Sleep. Get up. That was Ciel's routine for the past few days and before he knew it was Wednesday, the day before Valentine's. Ciel had made it to school and was now heading for his first class of the day, Math.

He dragged his feet down the lone corridor before he reached his Maths class. He went inside and found his seat next to Sebastian. They greeted each other before their teacher entered the room. But this one was different.

He had short brown hair with soft eyes and glasses framing his face. He placed his book down on the desk and looked up at all the students.

"Welcome back Mr Alan" one of the female students smiled.

"Oh, thank you" the male teacher replied. "Now could you please all get out your books and write this down."

He went straight to the blackboard and started writing mathematical equations.

Ciel leaned over to Sebastian. "Who's that?"

"That's Alan but everyone calls him Mr Alan. He's our actual maths teacher."

Ciel glanced back at Alan. "So then why was he gone all that time?"

Sebastian sighed. "Alan has a lot of sick leave because he is ill a lot of the time. I overheard Grell say that it's some type of cancer."

Ciel frowned. "Oh, poor guy."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah. But that doesn't stop him from doing what he loves, teaching us dumbasses."

Once Alan was done writing he sat down at his desk and pulled a book from his desk draw, flipping the pages and started reading. Halfway through the lesson the door suddenly opened and a certain red head just happened to walk in. She just casually strolled up to the back of the class and sat next to Ciel.

"Hey plushie" she smiled, showing her famous sharp teeth.

"Hey Grell" Ciel replied.

Alan had noticed Grell's presence and approached the group. He cleared his throat. "Grell."

Grell looked up in surprise. "Alan? When did you get back?"

"Just today actually. Grell, why are you here? You aren't in this class."

"I know but my class was so boring" Grell smiled sweetly as she started filing her nails.

"Well I can understand that but you must go back to your own class."

Grell looked up at Alan and gave him puppy dog eyes. "But Alan they were mean to me! They called me stupid because I don't understand fractions!"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Alan apologised. "Please calm down."

"But they were mean to me and I don't want to go back!" Grell whined.

"It's okay Grell. Calm down. You can stay here if you want to."

"Really? Thanks Alan!"

Alan smiled at Grell before he sat back down at his desk. Alan was too sweet to say no to our precious Grell. Grell smiled to herself as she happily went back to filing her nails.

Ciel glanced at her. "What is the real reason you're here?"

"I told you because my class was boring" Grell stated. "I also wanted to see you plushie."

Once the bell rang they headed to their next class, their Geography/History class. The whole gang was in the same class and Ciel had already met the teacher once or twice before. His name was Eric. He had blonde and brown hair with one side of his head shaved. He also wore glasses and had piercings in his ears.

As everyone was talking noisily in the classroom, Eric just casually strolled in and sat down, kicking his feet up on the desk.

"Okay everyone listen up." Silence enveloped the classroom. "Books are out the front if you wanna do the work."

With that everyone went back to talking while Eric brought out his phone and started texting. Ciel shook his head. He did this every lesson. Eric would come into the class, say something about work and then lounge about, texting people. Oh well, at least Ciel didn't have to do any work.

The lesson was over pretty quickly and they had recess. Now the next lesson they all had Ciel was not looking forward to. Drama class. Ciel sighed as they made their way to the drama shed. It was basically a big building with a stage in it.

As they entered the room they proceeded to take off their shoes, except for Ciel who just stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you taking off your shoes?"

Grell turned around and looked at him dead serious. "It's the rules plushie. If you don't take off your shoes you're not allowed here."

Ciel wondered if she was joking or was serious. Well the look on her face told him that she was serious. He just rolled his eyes, sat down and took off his shoes.

As he put his shoes and bag off to the side of the room, he glanced at what Grell was doing. She was currently sitting on the floor, straddling Undertaker's waist while applying...make-up?

Ciel tilted his head. _'Why is Grell putting make-up on Undertaker? And why is he wearing pink socks?'_

Undertaker's socks weren't really hard to miss. They were bright pink and stood out from the rest of his clothes. Ciel quickly forgot about that and focused on why Grell was putting make-up on him.

It took him a moment but Ciel noticed a weird mark on Undertaker's face. _'A scar?'_

He wasn't certain so he spoke up. "Undertaker, what's that mark on your face?"

"Well-"

"It's nothing Ciel! You didn't see anything!" Grell suddenly snapped.

Ciel cringed from her tone of voice. Undertaker just smiled and patted Grell on the shoulder.

"It's alright dear he's allowed to know" he said calmly.

"But Unny I don't want you to-"

"Shh" Undertaker soothed as he pressed a finger to her lips. "It's alright. He's our friend. He's allowed to know."

Undertaker cupped Grell's cheek before he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Grell leaned into his touch and she calmed down. Ciel just stood there, completely out of the loop.

"So exactly what am I allowed to know?" he asked.

"About Undertaker's scars" Sebastian answered. "Let's just say his older brother was a major psycho. And also Undertaker can be clumsy at times."

Grell smiled at Sebastian, thankful that he didn't go into further details. And yes she knew her Unny could be clumsy. Ciel just nodded before his attention was taken elsewhere. He saw Finny, Bard and Mey-rin in the class with them as well as Alois' group. And what the hell were the triplets doing in this class? Ciel thought they were a year below them.

"Uh, why are the triplets here?" Ciel asked.

"Our teacher lets them come into this class because they're good at holding cameras and taking pictures" Ronald supplied.

Ciel sighed. _'Of course. All that experience from working with Lau.'_

Finny looked over in his direction and waved at him. Ciel gave a small smile and waved back. This just made Finny's smile even bigger. He knew Finny wouldn't approach him with Sebastian's reputation and all. Suddenly their teacher entered the room. He seemed to glide across the room as he greeted everyone happily with a big grin across his face.

"Hello my beautiful little song birds. Are we all ready for a fantastic drama lesson today? And who do we have here?"

He trotted over to Ciel and peered down at him. Ciel slightly twitched, already creped out by the guy. And what was with all the white?

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"That's Ciel Mr Druitt" Ronald replied. "He's pretty new to the school."

"Ah and he's your friend? Nice to meet you...Ciel was it? Well you're small and pretty like a little robin. I think I shall call you my robin."

Ciel raised a brow. "What?"

Druitt just smiled before he swept himself away to go and talk to other people, namely Alois' group. Ciel blinked after him.

"Why did he just call me a robin?"

"He calls everyone a type of bird" Sebastian sighed.

"Okay everyone settle down. Today we are going to be doing a few exercises to warm ourselves up!" Druitt announced happily.

A few people in the class groaned, especially Sebastian and Ciel. They both knew it was going to be a long day.

**-Later that day-**

"Now where is it...Bingo!"

Grell reached into the back of the refrigerator and pulled out a two litre bottle of Coke, her favourite drink.

"Pssh, they think they can hide this from me? Not this time!" Grell proclaimed victorious.

Her foster parents hated it when she would drink all the Coke and leave none for her sister. One of the reasons why she did it. She sighed to herself as she closed the fridge door and walked up the staircase to her bedroom.

It had been over two years since she first arrived at this house. It was alright. It was nice and big and her room was very spacious and only hers. Thank god she didn't have to share it with her annoying eight year old sister Courtney. She hated the little girl. Well, Grell hated all children but she hated Courtney more. In Grell's opinion she was a spoilt little brat that didn't know the cruelty of life.

This was Grell's sixth foster home. She was orphaned when she was about the age of seven and since then she's been basically around the country, living with different foster families.

When Grell reached the top of the stairwell she popped open the lid cap and took a long swig of her drink.

_'Ah, that hit the spot.' _

As she walked over to her bedroom she noticed that the door was slightly hanging open. _'Did I leave it like that?'_ she wondered. Her curiosity quickly turned into anger. _'I swear if that little brat is in there playing with my make-up again she's gonna pay!'_

She placed her drink down next to the pot plant, so her parents wouldn't spot it, and entered her room.

"Courtney I swear if you're playing with my make-up again I'll-"

Grell had opened her door to a horrific scene. Her little bottle blond eight year old sister was standing right in front of her wardrobe reaching for one of Grell's many dresses. But that wasn't the worst of it. The child had wet paint smothered all over her hands as she innocently reached for the dress. Also, that was a dress that Grell had designed herself. _'Oh hell no!'_

"Courtney!" she barked as she quickly ran at the child.

Courtney's head turned to see an angry Grell rush at her and harshly shove her out of the way before she even touched Grell's beautiful dress.

"Ow! Sis that hurt!"

"I don't care you little brat!" she snapped. "I've told you never come into my room!"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I know. But I just wanted to try on that pretty dress Sis. Don't you think I'd look pretty in that red dress?"

Grell's eyes widened. That was the last straw. "No one can pull off red as great as I can!" she yelled as she dragged her little sister into her bathroom by the hair.

"Ow! Grell stop it!" she protested

But Grell didn't listen. Oh no. She wanted to kill the little brat for being so annoying and incompetent. She shoved Courtney to the white toilet bowl and held her there with great force. Courtney struggled but it was no use. Grell had a firm grip on her.

"This time you're getting it!" Grell snapped as she shoved Courtney's head down the toilet and started repeatedly flushing it.

"You're hurting me!" Courtney yelled, gasping for air as she came up.

"Shut up you little brat I'm trying to drown you!" Grell fumed as she shoved Courtney back down.

All that came out of Courtney's mouth was gargling in response. This continued for another few seconds before Grell heard a high pitched scream from behind her.

"Grell! What are you trying to do to Courtney!" her foster mother, Lillian, yelled at the top of her lungs. "Brad!"

Within seconds her foster father Brad was bounding up the stairs and in Grell's room scrambling into the bathroom. He came up behind Grell and tried his best to pry her from away from Courtney, who was suffocating by now.

"Let go of her!" Brad snapped.

"Never!"

Lillian decided to help and with great effort they were able to get Grell away from Courtney. Her mother pulled her away from the toilet bowl and Courtney came up spewing water everywhere, her face slightly blue as she chocked up the water. She bent over and heaved, trying to let precious oxygen back into her lungs.

"Are you alright my baby?" Lillian asked worried. "Brad, darling we have to take her to the hospital. She doesn't look right."

Brad nodded. "Alright sweetie. But first I'd like to know why Grell was trying to drown her?"

Grell picked herself off the floor, that she had been rudely shoved on by her father, and crossed her arms.

"That brat tried to touch one of my favourite dresses with those paint smudged hands. Do you know how expensive that dress is? Hmm?"

"That's no excuse to shove your sister's head down a toilet!"

"It's a good enough excuse for me!"

Brad fumed in frustration. Before he could bite back his wife touched him on the shoulder.

"Just take Courtney to the hospital and I'll deal with her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Lillian softly smiled.

Brad nodded. "Alright then."

He picked up his darling little girl off the ground and exited the room. Once the door shut Lillian whipped her head to Grell.

"You are in big trouble missy" she said grumpily.

Grell rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I am" she replied sarcastically as she shoved past her and into her room.

"Don't you walk away from me young lady" Lillian scolded as she followed her out.

"I'm not. We're still in the same room woman" Grell snapped as she turned around to face her again.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm your mother."

Grell lowly growled. "You're not my mother!" she snapped angrily. "Not in a million years will you ever be my mother!"

Grell had had enough of Lillian for the night and wanted to go see her Unny. She stormed off and slammed the door after her.

Lillian pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. That girl really was hard to deal with sometimes. Luckily she was a very tolerant person. She glanced around Grell's room and saw a pile of dirty clothes just lying on the floor in plain sight.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "And clean up after yourself!"

She went to sort out the messy pile but as soon as she moved one shirt she screamed and bolted out of the room before something could bite her. She had disturbed the sleep of a certain scarlet king snake named Ruby.


End file.
